1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a control method for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle including a drive device that generates driving force for driving a wheel on the basis of an operation amount of an accelerator pedal, and a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
If the power of a drive system of a vehicle turns off from any cause, such as driver's erroneous operation of a start/stop switch of the vehicle during travelling, generation of driving force by a drive device, such as an engine and a drive motor, is stopped, and the vehicle coasts. In this case, in order to cause the vehicle to appropriately travel thereafter, it may be desired to allow a restart of the drive system while coasting.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-92623 (JP 2004-92623 A) describes a technique for, when an engine stops while a vehicle is travelling, making it possible to restart the engine on the condition that a throttle opening degree of the engine is lower than or equal to a predetermined opening degree or in a state where the throttle opening degree of the engine is restricted to at or below the predetermined opening degree.
If the drive device operates again as a result of a restart of the drive system while the vehicle is coasting as described above, driving force from the drive device can suddenly recover. Particularly, if the drive system is restarted in a state where a driver is operating an accelerator pedal, driving force from the drive device steeply recovers immediately after the restart of the drive system. Then, in the technique described in JP 2004-92623 A, when a restart of the engine is required while the vehicle is coasting, that is, in a state where the engine is stopped while the vehicle is traveling, and when the throttle opening degree of the engine is higher than the predetermined opening degree, a restart of the engine is prohibited.